kolarisfandomcom-20200215-history
Core Narrative 4
ALL IN Basic Concept After the God Azeal created the Titans, the world was at peace… until the Titans started multiplying, eventually starting their own civilizations on a far off land known as Titonious. The titans were not an aggressive people, contrary to their size, they preferred conversation as their form of conflict resolution. Until a new Titan king, Neinnyne, was elected and suggested violence as a way to mediate conflict. This eventually leads to the Titan War. The story follows a young rebel who was captured and tortured, as he attempts to escape and destroy the operation from the inside. The Hero - Wantuthree The Physical Goal – To escape the stronghold and kill 99. The Emotional Goal – To be confident enough to follow through with a plan. Personal Obstacle – His indecisiveness always leads him to the wrong path. The Villain - Neinnyne Justification – Neinnyne thinks eradicating some of the Titan population will help them in the long run. In his mind, there’s only so much food they can eat and land they can inhabit before they have on each other. Supporting Cast 1. Wanwanthree – Wantuthree’s brother, who is also a solider in the rebellion against Neinnyne. He is captured alongside his brother. 2. Wantuo – The guard watching Wantuthree. After some convincing, Wantuo helps him escape. 3. Wano-o – Supposedly Neinnyne’s twin brother, who is twice the size of a normal Titan. He is considered a fable, a story parents tell their Titan children. Locations 1. Titonious. The homeland for the Titans. 2. The Forbidden Abadon. An area of land that was once inhabited by the God Azeals first child Trewey. Which is now occupied by the rebel Titans. This is where the final battle will take place. 3. The Castle at Titonious. Where Wantuthree and Wawanthree are held captive and must escape. Logline After waging war with the Titan King, Wantuthree is captured and brought to Titonious Castle where he must escape the Kings evil clutches and stop the war before it wipes out the Titan population. Medium – Interactive Graphic Novel Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium? A Graphic Novel would be perfect for this story because of the intense visuals that we could portray. In my opinion, it would be too grand of an idea for a movie or a tv show. With the magic aspect, the supernova, the mythical forest/creatures, and a portal to another dimension, a graphic novel would give it a “not cheesy” feel and please those who like to read and those who enjoy visuals. Platform – Interactive Website Why does it make sense? How does the story take advantage of the medium Going with my own experience, I think paperback is a lot more satisfying way to read a graphic novel than digitally. But conforming to the norm, I think releasing this through a website will be the best way to go. It will still read like a normal paperback graphic novel, except you can hover over the panels and it gives you information about what you’re hovering over. For example, if the character is walking through the forest, you can click on the path you're and it’ll show a brief description or you can click on a passerby Fairy Frog and it'll give you a history of their species. You can hover of the town, you get some history. So on and so fourth. Additive Comprehension 3. Character Reveal? – We find out who the Titans were and how they died off. We also introduce Wuno-o, who will be resurrected in the Main Event Showdown. 5. Storyworld Reveal? – We set up the Forbidden Abaddon, which will come up in the Main Event Showdown. Bowl of Serial 1. One-Off Story